Lost, The Blank Pages Come to Life
by dhatprincessbelikov
Summary: When Rose can't take the pain of rejection from her ex- lover Dimitri, and the hurt and betrayal from her best friend and soul sister Lissa she turns to drinking and letting the darkness take control of her. She leaves court only to meet with a serious tragedy. What will the next page of the blank book reveal to her when someone stumbles upon her. Read and find out.


**_Chapter 1_**

**_::::Flashback::::_**

**"Liss...please you dont mean that?!" I cried out sinking to my knees as my supposedly bestfriend and soul sister stood infront of me and shot me down with the most deadliest glear she could muster up.**

**"Rose you disgust me... you know what just leave Dimitri alone, you self centered cow!" She yelled and stormed away her platnium blonde hair obscuring her beet red face from my view slamming my apartment door shut.**

**Wait how dear she call me a self centered cow, I do everything for her weak, incompitent royally pampered ass, I'd sleep on a bed of nails for her and she treats me like this, i guess that her nice facade would have broken sooner or later and her royal bitchy side would surface. But I still cant believe that she would choose someone whom she had only known for bearly over a year for someone who is bonded to her and who lays down their lives for her in every and any circumstances they were in.**

**Slowly I started rocking back forth staring in the nothingness of the blank white walls of my bedroom while i let the tears fall from my swollen shut eyes. I could feel a strong headache coming on. I got up off of the carpeted floor with numb legs and stumbled my way off to my small little bed and collapsed on it and continue to let the tears and cries rack threw my body letting my heart crumple.**

**I cant do this, I cannot stay here when I see the signs of my close friends pushing me away, It's not fair to me and my heart and all the bullshit that I put up with. I cannot do it anymore. With a pounding head and broken heart I slowly got out of the rumpled bed and made my way over to my drawers and started pulling out all of my clothes throwing them on the floor not caring, I could feel the darkness flowing into me and I took the moment to go on a rampage. I threw everything everywhere smashing the vases, mirrors everything all while sipping on a bottle of Russian Vodka, I was soaking it up and laughing like a lunatic while I grabbed the photos of Lissa and I and started ripping them apart. **

**After I calmed down a little I grabbed two suitcases and started packing them. About an hour of stumbling around and the occasional throwing up I managed to get all the clothes in the suitcase and I started my little voyage outside not caring about the mess I made in the apartment. Wobbling I walked to the courts underground garage where I had my brand new Audi r8. Taking another swig at the burning alcohol before smashing the bottle one the ground and staggering to the car where I drunkenly opened the door and hopped in after throwing my suitcases in the trunk. I pulled out of the garage and made my way to the front of court where they had the guardians post up checking for strigoi and such. Without thinking I speed threw, smashing the two boards that blocked my way. What can I say I am drunken bitch on a rampage.**

**As soon as I made it past the guardians who were stunned to say the least and chasing after my lighten fast car, I turned on my music blasting it loud and fumbled to put on dark shades on seeing as it was day time for humans and night time for us vamps. With my fast reflexes I made sharp twist and turns dodging the other cars which only resonated honks from the humans and a some of them yelling a few choice words at into the air while wildly shaking their clenched fist. I was having fun with my long hair flying in my face, but my fun quickly came to an end when my hair blurred my already blurry view. No wonder why most female guardians cut their hair, God if I come out of this tragedy I am about to meet I swear I will cut my hair. I promised myself and God right before I was met with the loud honking and defending sound of metal colliding together.  
**

**The last thing I remembered before I pasted out was the faint sounds of an ambulance in the background but a deafening ringing in my ear, the smell of burning metal and blood lingering in the air, and also the blurry figure of a man moving his lips rapidly at me. Then just like that I let the darkness take me down under.**

**_::::End Flashback::::_  
**

"What, who are you?!" I yelled at the short lady dressed up in a dark blue suit holding a clipboard. She was really pretty her hair in blonde little ringlets and sporting the most brilliant of eyes. They were a spectacle to look at, being all hazel but having the most prominent of golden yellow I have ever seen reminding me of the sun, she was pale but not overly pale and had the most sweetest of angelic faces ever.

"Ma'am will you please calm down, we aren't trying to hurt you" She said with pleading eyes and a reassuring smile while two tall burly looking guys comes inside the room standing on both side of her. Both with blue eyes and blonde hair but they looked nothing a like. I scanned them over and started to back up on the bed as soon as the slightly shorter one extended his hand towards me sending a shiver up my spine.

"What do you people want from me?!" I screeched pulling on the cords that they had stuck into my hand and all over my body, practically tying me down on the small hard dingy bed, and that deafening beeping noise in the background wasn't too much helping me on the calming down thing the short lady pleaded with me to do for her earlier.

I was hauled out of my inner rant when two more men and also two female entered the small now clambered room and pounced on me keeping me down on the tiny irritating bed they had stuck me on. My breathing picked up and I started taking quick sharp breaths that were starting to hurt my stomach as it felt like the white walls were closing in too close too fast, the annoying beeping sound picked up to make me push breaking point in wanting to beat the crap out of it, whatever it is. I also heard the ear piercing sound of someone screaming and I quickly realized it was me. The grips of the people in different colored suits tightened on me as I thrashing around. And before I could comprehend what was happening, I felt something stick me and I was out like a broken light.

* * *

_**Ok not really much but, I hope you enjoyed it... For those of you who like it please review, favorite, and follow. Little things like those brings an entire new level of motivation, strength and belief that I can continue this story. Also if there is any mistakes of such, i apologize from now. I don't have a BETA and I am currently looking for one... If you feel like you want to Beta my story please do PM me and I will get back to you as soon as possible.**_

_**Also**_

_** Disclaimer: I obviously do not necessarily own most of the characters in this story only the plot, but all praises of making most of them goes to R. Mead.**_

_**I wont be doing the disclaimer again. Thank you **_

_**`Zarya **_


End file.
